My Love Awaits
by fantasypanda77
Summary: Do you want to be a Warner? Paige does. So Yakko and Paige decide to do something about. But something has gone terribly wrong. There is a villain on the loose and Yakko is going to find him.


Written by: Panda Bear

MY LOVE AWAITS

Chapter One: Do you want to be a Warner?

I stood there waiting for an answer from my best friend ever. She still stood there not knowing what to say to my question. I was now nervous. Sweat rolled down my black fur. "Come on Paige, any day now." I thought. Some of her red hair fell into her eyes. She moved it back and then put a finger on her chin, thinking.

"Well I don't know Yakko, I guess… Yes, I will be a Warner with you." She answered. I loosened up to the answer to my question. "Cool! Now we can pull pranks together, and do cartoony things together and…" "But!" She stopped me. I shut my yap and listened. "You have to promise me one thing". She said while getting closer to me. I was now nervous. "Yeah, and what is that, Paige?" I asked. She got a little closer and she got close to my ear and whispered, "Stay with me the whole time I am a Warner." She backed her head so she could be eye to eye with me. She had a determination in her eyes. I took a second to think about what she meant. "What do you mean with you?" I asked. Not really wanting to know at the same time. She smiled and said "Well turn me into a cartoon and you will find out."

I still didn't know what she meant, but I didn't want to disappoint her. "OK, but we can't do it here in your room." I said, seriously. She nodded her head, having the same serious look on her face.

Middle of Nowhere, Colorado

6/20/2014

We finally got on top of the hill and made sure we were not followed. "Ok Paige are you ready to do the spell?" I asked her. She nodded her head. I pulled out the satchel that was carrying the ingredients for the spell. A few minutes later I was stirring the ingredients in a cauldron and the liquid had turned green. All I needed was on last ingredient. "Alright, all it needs is the blood of the person who is going to change. Give me your hand." I demanded. She lifted her hand but hesitated to give it to me. I grabbed it and pulled out a dagger from my satchel.

"Wait! We should do like vows or something before I change." She yelled. I stopped. "What? Do you think your getting married or something?" I smiled. "Well it seems like the thing to do for this kind of thing." She explained. I thought for a moment. "Alright, I'll go first." I answered. She smiled with relief. "Paige do you swear to be the best, zaniest, most annoying and loving Warner you can be?" I asked impersonating a priest. She giggled and then answered "I do." And do you Yakko swear to stay by my side as long as I am a Warner, in sickness and in healthy until death do us part?"

"Wow! That is a serious thing to agree to." I'm not allowed to swear, but I do." I smiled. She seemed relieved then. I got the dagger and cut a paper size cut on her finger. "Ouch!" she yelped. Blood started to build on he cut. I put her hand sideways to let the blood drop into the cauldron. As soon as the blood hit the liquid, it turned red. "Here drink up." I said while handing her the cup. She said, "Bottom's up", and drank the whole thing.

She closed her eyes, feeling the stinging sensation of the spell. As soon as she opened her eyes she was a Warner! She still had her red hair, but now it was shoulder short with ears that drooped. She had a red spaghetti strapped top on with a blue jean skirt. She also had other things that I had, such as a red nose, white gloves and feet, and black fur with a white face. There was one thing that stood out for her. Her sparkling blue eyes, instead of being black like mine. They were dazzling blue. She was a couple of inches shorter than me because of her droopy ears. "How do I look?" She asked shyly.

I had one word in mind and I guess I had to let it out. "Gorgeous!" I said and lap my mouth. She giggled. "So what did you mean about that with that forever and forever thing?" I asked finally. She stared at her feet and then pulled something out of her purse hanging across her shoulder. It was a device that was as big as a half dollar coin. It was silver and has a red button on it. I knew what it was.

"You finished it." Was all I could say? "I was going to see what your world was like and since you vowed to be by my side forever I thought…" "You tricked me! You know that they don't want to see me after what happened, you know they don't!" I yelled angrily.

"Yakko please, please I want your brother and sister to see how much you've changed after eight months." She said gently. I crossed my arms. She smiled peacefully. I smiled too. "You get your smarts from me, you know that?" I said. She smiled brightly.

She pushed the red button and threw the device on the ground. A beam of light shot out of the device and shot into the sky. A crack was made from the beam that showed a world that had buildings that looked cartoony. She looked at the portal and then me. She held out her hand and said, "Will you join me Yakko, my loving friend?"

I hesitated and then grabbed her hand. She smiled and gripped my hand. I then heard a loud sound that came from a gun. I looked to se a face that I thought died eight months ago. "Well Yakko it seems that your girlfriend ain't doing so good there is she?" "Ha Ha!" He said in his high pitch voice.

I looked at Paige and she looked down at her chest. She got shot right in the middle of her chest. She looked at me and said, "Yakko?" She fell into the portal. I ran after her yelling, "Noooooooo!" The last thing I saw of the old world was that devilish grin of satisfaction on his face.


End file.
